


Picking the Poison

by Gnomedrawing



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassin!Ursa, Fanart, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: The poisons, clockwise from top right:White SnakerootMarbled Cone SnailSuicide Tree SeedsDaturaPoison Dart FrogSnowberryBox JellyMancheneel ("Apple of Death")
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Picking the Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What A Mom Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388442) by [Dawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawen/pseuds/Dawen). 



**Author's Note:**

> The poisons, clockwise from top right:  
> White Snakeroot  
> Marbled Cone Snail  
> Suicide Tree Seeds  
> Datura  
> Poison Dart Frog  
> Snowberry  
> Box Jelly  
> Mancheneel ("Apple of Death")


End file.
